Peter Parker (Earth-SD52)
Peter Benjamin Parker is a youth growing up a child prodigy, the middle child of his family. He eventually became the Spider-Man during his brief internship at Oscorp. Since then he's learnt that he's apart of a clone conspiracy alongside Kaine and Ben Reilly over their connections to Miles Warren. History Inception Before he was born, Peter's mother Mary was struggling with having children. Eventually, she met a man named Richard Benjamin, who was dying of an incurable disease. The two bonded rather quickly, finding that they enjoyed the same hobbies, were equally smart, and found that Richard was rather handsome. When Richard heard of her troubles, he volunteered to help her by being a sperm donor. Eventually, this produced three kids: Richard Vance Parker, born in 1993, Peter Benjamin Parker, born in 1996, and Teresa Anne Parker, born in 2000. However, Peter's mother nor his aunt May knew that he had been experimented on while in the Womb by Doctor Miles Warren. He, Ben Reilly, and Kaine are clones of the same man. High School One day at school, his best friend Harry Osborn offered him a ride home after his bike was stolen. There, he met Harry's dad, Norman Osborn. Learning that Peter was one of the brightest kids in school, even admitting that he would've gone ahead a few years if not for the concern of not making friends, Norman decided to hold a test at Peter's school to find the best and brightest. The Trials After the rigorous test, Osborn picked his three candidates: Peter, his high school crush Gwen Stacy, and Peter's best friend Ned Leeds. He explained that they would be working under Otto Octavius, who has just been promoted after the previous chief scientist was fired after he started to experiment on himself. With Great Power While examining the leftovers of Alistair Smythe, the previous chief scientist, he found that one of the experiments he was working on were about human/animal hybrids. While examining the file, he didn't notice that he accidentally released one of the spiders and it bit him on the hand. Swatting his hand in pain, the spider was crushed when Peter stepped on it. Afterwards, Otto had suspended Peter for a week for his mistake (Otto even admitted that it was a common accident) on Norman's orders (Who didn't know that Peter was the accident). During his suspension, he found that he had gotten numerous new powers. While heading home one day, a man stole a few dollars from an opened register and was chased down by a clerk. He bumped into Peter and threatened to shoot him, making Peter back away. Peter apologized to the clerk for getting scared and offered to buy a soda to compensate. This was three days before tragedy. There Must Come Great Responsibility Deciding Peter needs to visit his family more often, his mother takes him and his siblings to visit their Aunt May. However, a police chase occurs on the street. The criminal crashes into the Parker car. Peter and his siblings are fine, but their mother is dead. When Peter confronts the criminal, he's shocked to see the thief that threatened him. Deciding that the fear of being shot got his mother killed, Peter decided to spend his free time and nights going out in a makeshift costume fighting criminals. He was able to get away with it since he didn't do a whole lot and slept a lot less hours since getting his powers, which he attributed to spiders probably needing less sleep than humans. Meanwhile, he helped himself and his family cope. His aunt had to become the kids legal guardians, so he found additional work as a web designer for the Daily Bugle, a news multimedia franchise to help pay the bills. His sister was the least affected due to being so young, but his older brother became overconfident when he decides to become the most popular kid in school. Despite his best intentions, his tardiness reached an all time high and he lost his internship. But then a miracle came in the form of his aunt's old high school boyfriend: Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist and international superhero Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Tony tells May an elaborate story of how after Peter had lost his job that he made Tony curious and decided to make him an intern at his company Stark Enterprises. After shaking hands, he asks if Peter is fond of spiders. At his first day at work, Tony admitted that he saw Youtube videos of the Spider vigilante and had figured that it was Peter due to OsCorp being in the market for bio-engineering. So he decided he'd help Peter become a real superhero: The Spider-Man. Romance And The Birdman Trying to figure out his desire to date, Peter spoke with his classmate Michelle, who always gave to him good advice. She pointed out that he was infatuated with Liz Allan with how he and his friend Ned Leeds always drool over her like losers, but also pointed out that he's caught the eye of Gwen Stacy. She made it clear that Betty Brant was out of the picture because she's somehow interested in Ned. So she told him why doesn't he try to go on a date with one then another, meanwhile she tells him to get Ned to stop building the Lego Death Star and ask Betty out. So Peter first tried to ask Liz out, but that failed miserably, so he went to go ask out Gwen, which she accepted. During the date she admitted to be glad he asked her out, but when a news report came on saying that the Vulture was attacking the city, Peter had told her his sister was in the area, and she told him it was okay if he went to go make sure she's alright. Homecoming Category:Earth-SD52